


The Evillustrator Reillistrates

by Doroshi_Bee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angsty?, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doroshi_Bee/pseuds/Doroshi_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evillustrator comes back, and this time, he isn’t going for Chloe. He is going for Ladybug, the one who foiled his plans the last time. As he awaits her arrival, he has prepared a special surprise for her. [A reveal fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Begin-

Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V

Beep. Beep. Beep. Slamming my hand down on my alarm, I sleepily rose out of bed. I sighed and stretched my arms.  
I looked beside me where Tikki, my kwami, was resting peacefully. Her tiny, pink chest rising and falling rhythmically. Gently prodding her awake, I greeted her, “Good morning, Tikki, it’s time to rise and shine.”  
“Good morning, Marinette,” she yawned and floated off my bed. I pulled off my blankets and swung my legs off my comfortable, warm bed. I stood up and slouched. I wish I could go back to sleep. It’s too much work to be awake.  
Stretching my legs, I took a deep breath to smell some yummy croissants baking in my family’s bakery below me.   
Last night, I slept early and deeply, which meant no akuma to fight or strenuous homework to do. It was nice being able to get a good night sleep and not have to arrive late to school.  
I sleepily walked to my dresser and started to fumble for my usual clothes, but I noticed some clothes I had designed a few weeks earlier and had yet to try on. It was a teal, knee-high skirt and a white, long-sleeve blouse. Today felt like a good day to finally wear them. ing them excitedly, I rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school.   
I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, and slipping out of my pajamas, I put on the skirt and blouse and tucked the blouse into the skirt. I pulled at the bottom of the shirt to make it a bit puffy.   
I brushed my hair, but stopping midway, I realized I should do my hair differently as well. After staring at my half-brushed hair in the mirror for ten minutes, I still had no idea what do with my hair. I groaned. “Tikki,” I whined, “what do I do? Do you have any ideas?” Tikki zoomed into the bathroom. Looking at my half-brushed hair, she giggled.  
“Well maybe, you should finish tying up your hair, and you should ask your mom. She might have some ideas.”   
“Good idea. Thanks, Tikki!” I rushed downstairs to the kitchen. “Hey, mama, do you have any idea on how I should style my hair?”  
“Mmmmmm…..” She tapped her chin, contemplating. “How about a low, side ponytail?” I smiled and gave her a kiss.  
“Thanks, mama!” As I headed up stairs, she grabbed my hand.  
“Wait, I have something for you to wear with that and please keep it.” She sped to her room. Several minutes later, she came back with a white hibiscus hair clip. “Here you go. This is what I wore for luck when I was your age. I wore this on my first date with your father.” My eyes widened. She placed it in my palm. I couldn’t take something like this. It was much too important.  
“I can’t take this. It is too precious to you.” She closed my fingers over the clip.  
“Well, now it is yours,” she said with a smile. I gave her a tight, thankful hug.  
“Thank you, mama. I will treasure and keep it safe.” I ran up the stairs happily and headed back to my bathroom. I tied my hair into the ponytail my mom suggested. Then, I clipped the hair clip into my hair.   
Looking over my appearance, I was satisfied, so I slipped on my socks and grabbed my cross shoulder bag, which Tikki was resting in currently, and my school bag.   
I raced downstairs to where my mom was waiting. She smiled approvingly and handed me a piece of toast. “Bye, honey! I hope it is finally the day you capture Adrien’s heart!” She winked at me, and I blushed from embarrassment.  
“Mooooom!” I complained. She giggled mischievously. I slipped on a pair of tall, black, leather boots. I kissed her good-bye and went down to the bakery to grab some cookies for Tikki. On the way down, I bid my dad farewell.  
After going down the many flights of stairs, I finally arrived at the bakery. I took some cookies and gently placed them in the bag that my kwami sat in.  
Heading to school, which was right across the street from my house, I wondered if Adrien would say I looked cute. I wouldn’t mind if he didn’t though. The thought of him calling me cute made me choke on my warm toast. I think I would die internally and eternally if he did. I turned redder than a tomato. I crossed the street excitedly. Right now was not the time to be thinking about this.   
Seconds later, I approached the school gates to see Alya sitting on the steps waiting for me. Her jaw dropped when she saw me. “Ohmygoshyoulooksocute!” She complimented.  
“She doesn’t look that cute.” Ugh. She’s here. The causer of 99% of the akuma. Chloe Bourgeois. “Her clothes aren’t even designer.” I clenched my fist. She just had to come and ruin everything. Alya growled. She looked about ready to go punch Chloe in the face, and honestly, I would let it happen. Chloe hmphed, flicked her hair over her shoulder, and walked to class with her evil minion, Sabrina, in tow.  
“Don’t listen to her, Marinette, your outfit is beautiful. I bet Adrien will like it.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows, and I simply rolled my eyes.  
We strolled to class happily chatting about the Ladyblog and Adrien.   
As we pushed open the door to our classroom, the sound of the bell resounded throughout the campus. We rushed to our seats and took out our tablets for class.  
I stared at Adrien’s empty seat. I looked toward Alya with disappointment. He wasn’t here. Alya gave me a comforting, supportive smile. I hoped he was okay. Maybe he was sick or running late. I hoped.  
Chapter 1 -End-


	2. Chapter 2-End

Chapter 2 -Begin-  
Nathanael P.O.V.

Marinette was beautiful to start with, and now, she was even more beautiful. Her side ponytail framed her face perfectly.  
I whipped out my sketch pad and pencil, and I started to draw. The drawing of her flowed from my pencil. Every line portrayed my feelings for her. Her beautiful, sharp eyes, dark hair, and her smile. Now, I ju-  
“NATHANAEL, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DRAWING IN MY CLASS?!?!” The teacher was furious. Her already angry-looking face looked even angrier. “GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!”  
“Sorry, ma’am,” I muttered as I messily shoved my belongings into my bag. I shuffled shamefully to the door. I hung my head and sagged my shoulders. It was happening again. I apparently didn’t notice a drawing of Marinette flutter to the floor, but with just my luck, Chloe did.  
“HA! He’s drawing Marinette again! Your drawing isn’t even that good.” She mocked. Everyone laughed. Except for Alya and Marinette. She crumpled up the paper and threw it to Marinette. I looked at her. Her eyes were wide and full of shock. She picked up the paper and uncrumpled it. As she unflattened it, I turned away. I didn’t want to hear what she had to say. She would probably say it is bad. I left the classroom. My footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Tears threatened to spill, but I refused. I had to be strong.  
Instead of heading to the office, I decided that I couldn’t manage to stay here for the rest of the day, so I headed to a coffee shop nearby. A blast of coffee-smelling wind hit me as I entered. It was pretty empty, which I was glad for. Jingle. Jingle. The bells above the door chimed as I pushed open the door. I headed to a vacant table and sat down.  
I pulled my pencil, eraser, and sketchpad out of my bag. Setting everything down on the table, I flipped to the page with the unfinished drawing from earlier.   
I tried to continue drawing from where I left off, but I couldn't concentrate. I was still filled to the brim of embarrassment of what happened earlier. Stupid Chloe. If only I was able to get rid of her, I would finally have peace.  
As memories of my time as the Evillustrator came back into my mind, I started to feel angry. I clenched my fist. It was Ladybug’s fault. If it weren't for her, I would have been able to exact revenge on Chloe. It was finally Ladybug’s turn to be erased.   
I started to transform as Papillon reassured me that I could get my revenge if I was able to take Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses.  
“You’ve got it, Papillon,” I said excitedly.

Chapter 2 -End-  
Chapter 3 -Begin-

Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.  
I felt really bad for Nathanael. He didn’t deserve to be teased like that. His drawing was absolutely beautiful. He seemed to get the grooves of my face. The light shining in my eyes, but I was not as beautiful as his picture presented me.   
I should go talk to him after school, and maybe, I could give him some treats from the bakery to cheer him up.   
During the teacher’s lecture, the classroom door started to slowly creak open. Everyone turned their attention to the sound. A mop of blonde hair popped out from behind the door. His eyes widened when he noticed all his classmates focussing on him. Rubbing his neck, he retreated to his seat. “Thank you for taking your seat, Adrien, but please do not be late again. Now class, please turn your attention to the bo-”   
CRASH! Screams began to fill the room as one of the large windows in the class shattered. It was the Evillustrator. He looked angrier than ever.   
I quickly packed my things and rushed to the bathroom. I shut the door as soon as I entered it. Tikki flew out my bags. “Marinette, he’s back!”  
“I know! Transform me, Tikki!” I commanded. After transforming, I rushed back to the classroom. My steps echoed throughout the silent halls. I jogged up the stairs and to the room. I threw open the door. I noticed that all my peers were crouching behind their desks, and Chloe was gone. It’s always Chloe, isn’t it? I heard footsteps pounding behind me. I tensed up was it the Evillustrator. I turned around, ready to attack. I relaxed my position when I saw that it was Chat Noir. “You’re a little late, chaton.”  
“I’m sorry, my lady.”  
“Chloe got kidnapped by the Evillustrator,” I said motioning towards the broken window.   
“This is quite the clawful accident.”  
I glared at him. “Is this really the time? We have a girl to save.”  
“Whatever you say, my lady, but where to?”  
“Where do you think?” I deadpanned.  
“Umm… Chloe’s house?”  
“There you go.”  
We jumped out the hole, and the breeze whipped my face as I flew through the air. It felt so nice to be free. Jumping from roof to roof, I realized something was a bit off. This seemed way too easy. We should have encountered some kind of traps or attacks along the way, but there was only peace.   
“Chat Noir, this seems to easy. We need to stop.” No response. I turned around. He wasn’t there. “This isn’t funny.” I felt uneasiness starting to settle in my stomach. I swung my head around. There was no sign of him anywhere. Worried, I traced our steps. There was still no sign of him. Anticipation started to fizz in my stomach. Chat Noir, the only person who could possibly help me, was gone. I called out his name in hopes of him hearing me. Still no luck. I sighed. I wanted to save my partner, but I still needed to retrieve Chloe. Ugh. This is so difficult. Why is it always Chloe? Reaching for my yoyo, I grabbed my last chance of reaching him. Calling him, I paced back and forth on a roof as his baton was ringing. He didn’t pick up. I tried again. Same result. After several tries, I gave up. Well, I hope he can save himself. He was one of Paris’s heroes. He could certainly defend himself. With my mind made up, I headed towards Chloe’s house.

Chapter 3 -End-  
Chapter 4 -Begin-

Adrien/Chat Noir P.O.V.  
I trailed my lady. Something didn’t feel right though. There were no dangers, besides the occasional chance of falling off the roof. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was falling and didn’t get the chance to say anything. I looked down to see a hole going to some unknown place. I started to scream, but nothing came out. I felt hands grabbing me, and all of a sudden, the world went black.  
I blearily blinked my open until my vision was clear. I tried to get up, but I was tied to column in a room that looked like Chloe’s and probably was hers. I looked around for her. She was tied to another column across the room. She was asleep, and if she were awake she would probably screaming her head off right now.   
Attempting to do Cataclysm, but I realized I was no longer Chat Noir. I peered at my hand, which no longer had my ring on it. Crap. The Evillustrator probably has my Miraculous now. I struggled against the ropes in hopes of loosening them, but no luck. They were too tight. I glared out the large windows. I hoped Ladybug would get here soon.  
“So you’re finally awake, huh, Chat Noir? I’m sorry, I mean Adrien.” The Evillustrator turned towards me and grinned evilly. “Are you looking for this?” He pulled a silver ring out of his pocket. I gasped in shock. No, no, no, no, no. I was doomed for. He was going to give my miraculous to Hawkmoth and probably tell Ladybug that I was Chat Noir. Crap. This wasn’t good. I hoped Ladybug would get here soon. “You know, this time, I am not out to get Chloe, but actually, I am here to exact my revenge on Ladybug. If it wasn’t for her, I could have eradicated Chloe. Now that I have your miraculous, all I have to do is take Ladybug’s miraculous, and then, I will be capable of achieving justice.”   
“Ladybug will defeat you don’t worry, so you don’t have to worry about having to do to much work.” His expression darkened. Wrong move. My palms started to sweat.   
“Don’t worry Chat Noir, she will walk straight into the trap, so you are right. It certainly won’t be much work for me.” I started to connect the dots. That meant Chloe and I were bait. I feel so useless.

Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V  
I swung across the rooftops of Paris and swept down in front of the Palace. I raced to a nearby alley and transformed back to my civilian self there. I casually strolled through the doors of the mayor’s home and into the kitchen. Grabbing a couple cookies for Tikki and shoving them into my bag, I walked as quickly as I could to the nearest elevator. Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. My footsteps echoed through the currently empty lobby. When I arrived in front of the elevator, I pressed the button to go up.  
The streets were totally empty and everything was eerily quiet. It sent shivers down my spine. Ding! The small sound shattered the silence, and I stepped into the elevator. After pressing the elevator button, I got ready for transformation.  
“Tikki, you ready?” Tikki flew out of my bag, chewing the last of her cookie.  
“Just say the word.”  
“Tikki, transform me!” By the time my transformation was ready, the elevator doors had begun to slide open. I ran to Chloe’s room and braced myself for an attack as I approached her room. I took out my yoyo the moment I arrived at her door. With my fighting stance set and my weapon at the ready, I kicked down the door. CRASH! Dust flew up into the air.   
“Ah, she finally arrives.” He was here.  
“Where’s Chat Noir?” I had my suspicions. He must be the only reason why my partner was gone. When the dust finally settled, I saw an aggravated Adrien Agreste tied to one of the columns.  
“He’s here.” The Evillustrator motioned towards Adrien, and he grinned maliciously.   
I growled. “Don’t lie.”  
“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” The villain mocked me, holding up a ring. Chat Noir’s ring. I looked at Adrien, whose head was hanging. He had the same blonde hair. The model’s eyes were the same shade of green as Chat Noir’s. No. This has to be a lie. Chat Noir was flirty and basically the complete opposite of Adrien. Adrien, on the other hand, was sweet, kind, and quiet. Yep. Very different. He looked at me, his eyes wide. Almost sad. I had to ask anyways. “A-are you really Chat Noir?”   
My heart thudded in my chest as I awaited the answer.   
“Yes.” He said sorrowfully.  
I gasped. My stomach churned. I felt my heart being pulled two different ways. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Adrien is Chat Noir. I repeated the phrase in my head, like a mantra. I felt my whole world crashing.   
“Ahem.” A cough from my enemy tore me from my thoughts. I wiped my tears away. I would have to think about this later. I got back into my fighting stance.   
“You’ll pay for this.”  
“Fight me.” He challenged.   
That certainly struck a nerve. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I shouldn’t fight with anger. I launched my yoyo at the Evillustrator’s hand, hoping to knock it out. He drew a shield and smirked at me. I retracted my yoyo and remembered that he couldn’t draw when there wasn’t light, and luckily for me, the moon and the stars were up in the sky. I started to notice that my opponent was grinning widely and furiously moving his pen back and forth. He was trying to erase the floor out from me! I flipped out of the way and kicked one of the light sources closest to me. The Evillustrator glared at me and drew blocks to throw at me. Each one whizzed past as I dodged them, and luckily for me, one went straight into my leg.   
“Crap!” That was going to leave a bruise. I picked up the brick and stared at it. I knew I could use it for something. I looked at the other 4 lights, each waiting to be broken. I ran up to the one farthest from him and threw the brick at it. CRASH! 2 were down, I only had 3 more left. Deciding to go for a direct attack, I launched a yoyo at the Evillustrator’s legs in hopes of dragging them out from under him. Not to my luck, he jumped out of the way. My yoyo clattered to the floor, and I pulled it back.  
As I planned my next attack, I noticed something shiny on the floor. It was Chat Noir’s ring! It must have fallen out of the villain’s pocket as he dodged my attack.  
“Oh my gosh! What is that?” I yelled, pointing in the opposite direction of the ring. Foolishly, the Evillustrator did look the other way. This was my chance to grab the ring. I dived for the ring. I was so close as I stretched out my fingers. It was finally in my grasp. I rolled away to avoid oncoming attacks of shoes.   
I ran towards Adrien. My heart clenched. If Adrien and Chat Noir were really the same person, this would be the time to see if that was valid. I knelt down on the floor and cut the ropes with some broken glass. I gave him the ring, and he slipped it on his finger.  
Chapter 4 -End-  
Chapter 5 -Begin-  
I gave him the ring, and he slipped it on his finger.  
“Plagg, transform me!” Adrien shouted. There a flash, and Chat Noir stood before me in Adrien’s place. He up to me, ready to fight.  
“Go get Chloe out of here. I can handle this.” I commanded.   
“But, my lady-” Chat looked at sounded devastated. Heartbroken.  
“No buts, just do it.” Knowing he had to comply at that point, he took Chloe out of the room and left as quickly as possible. I knew he wanted to help, but at this rate, I didn’t really want to see him right now. I still needed to sort all of my feelings out. I was a tornado of feelings, but I couldn’t tell what I was feeling. All I knew was that I had an akuma to fight.   
I shifted my attention back to the Evillustrator. I had 3 light sources left to destroy. I had to use my trump card.  
“Lucky Charm!” With a flash, a spray paint bottle, like the one from the Gamer battle, dropped into my hands. I glared at it. A spray paint bottle wasn’t going to do much. I looked around. My hints were the villain’s weapons, my spray paint bottle, and the lights. I got an idea. I pretended to run towards the lights. The Evillustrator fell into my ploy and started to draw clear shields around the lamps. Swerving towards him while he was focused, I grinned. I barreled into him and pinned him down. As he struggled on the floor and threw curses at me. I smashed the pen with my spray paint bottle. A small akuma flew out of the object. Still pining down Nathanael, I did my normal purification process. Mission complete.   
Normally, I would have felt satisfaction, but with the situation at hand, I didn’t know what to feel.   
I got off a confused Nathanael and brushed myself off. Just as I was heading out, I could hear footsteps behind me. I tried to rush, but a hand tightly grasped mine. “My lady, please let us talk about this.” Beep. Beep. Saved by the earrings.  
“I need to go, Chat.”   
“P-please,” his voice cracked, “my lady.” He said forlornly. My heart was pulling itself two different ways. Half of me wanted to talk to him, and the other half wanted to just leave. Beep. Beep. Chat knew at that point that he had to let me leave. “Goodbye, my lady.” The way he spoke made me want to run to him and hug him, but I stayed as calm and composed as possible and walked away.  
“Goodbye, Chat Noir.” I didn’t want to call him Adrien,. I was just waiting for him to tell me that this was all just a joke. A prank. He didn’t say a word as I left the room. My eyes watered. Before leaving Chloe’s balcony, I wiped away the tiny teardrops that threatened to spill. I headed home, leaving behind a broken-hearted Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir/Adrien P.O.V

As my lady left me behind, I felt my heart slowly break apart. I was the only one in the room. I dropped down to the floor. I let my tears pour out. I wish she didn’t find out like this. She must have been too disappointed that I was Chat Noir. I was useless, disappointing Adrien Agreste. Each sob racked my body like an earthquake. Who needed me anyways?   
Marinette. The only one who would truly accept me for who I was. I wiped away the remaining and stood up. It was not too late to Marinette. I hoped. I zoomed off to Marinette’s house. Just seeing her smile was enough for me. 

Later, on Marinette’s balcony

I quietly landed on Marinette’s balcony. A cold wind whipped around me. Something was wrong. Why was the trap door open? Marinette would never do that. Over the wind, I could hear small sobs coming from Marinette’s room. I poked my head through the trapdoor. “Princess,” I called out, “are you there?”  
“G-go away, Chat.” My heart broke for the second time tonight, but this time was going to be different. I would not let her slip through my fingers too. I jumped down into her room and approached her bed.  
“No. I will not go away, Marinette. I am here for you, and you can cry on my shoulder whenever you want. You can try to push me away, but I will stay right here. Forever. I know how it feels. You to want to cry, but you still have to stay strong for everyone and keep it hidden. Trust me, you don’t have to keep it hidden from me. Even if you don’t tell me what’s going on, I am still here for you.” That’s when the dam truly broke.   
She was a blubbering mess on her bed. I crawled into her bed next to her and pulled her close to me. She didn’t try to pull away. She hugged me and cried on my chest. My suit did get a bit sticky, but I didn’t care. All I cared about right now was Marinette.   
Eventually, her cries became hiccups. Then, those subsided to a small snore. Since she was finally asleep, I untangled myself from her and stood up. Stretching, I decided it was time to go. I pulled some blankets over her body. l leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Goodnight, princess.” I kissed her forehead. I crept out of her room, closing the trap door behind me. 

Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. I blinked away my sleepiness. As I laid in my bed, I recollected yesterday’s events. I felt lightning strike my heart. Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. I repeated the two phrases in my head like a mantra. A small yawn erupted from a small, pink body beside me. “Good morning, Tikki.”  
“Good morning, Marinette. Do you feel better?”   
“Much better.”  
“That’s good, but I’ve been thinking.  
“About what?”   
“I think that you should tell Ad- Chat that you’re Ladybug.” The one who told me to keep my identity secret was now telling me to reveal myself, but she is right. I felt conflicted. I been feeling like that a lot lately. Half of me said to tell him, but the other half said to keep my lips zipped.   
“Why?”  
“Well, don’t you think that Chat would feel better knowing that his partner is you? He really trusts you, and I’m sure he won’t tell a soul.”  
“Well..”  
“I’m not forcing you. I’m just suggesting what I think would best for you and your partner.” I could certainly follow Tikki’s advice; she was wise. If she said I should do it, then I guess I should do it.   
“I’ll do it,” I replied hesitantly.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
“I’ll do it.”

Later, at school

I paced on the front steps. My hair tickled my neck as the wind blew. My hair was in a low side ponytail. I wore a burgundy long sleeve babydoll dress and black flats. A silver car pulled up in front of my school. It was Adrien. When he stepped out, he looked so sad. It must be because of me. “Adrien!” I called out to him. He looked up at me and smiled. Waving, he rushed up the stairs to meet me.  
“Hello, Marinette!” He greeted me cheerily.   
“H-hello, Adrien. C-could I talk to you during lunch?” I managed to say.  
“Of course.”  
“In private.” I emphasized.   
“O-of course.” Riiiiing! The school bell rang as students ran to their classrooms. All eyes were on me and Adrien as we walked into the class together. Alya wiggled her eyebrows at me. I shook my head to tell her that nothing happened. The teacher grabbed our attention and began her lecture for today.   
The class seemed to drag by slowly. Each second felt like an hour as I waited for lunch. The entire time, Alya was trying to interrogate me about me and Adrien, but she got the same answer every single time. ‘Nothing happened at all.’ She seemed to want to tear her hair out of her head by the lunch bell rang. I told her to go ahead and eat lunch without me. As everyone filtered out the classroom, I stared at the back of Adrien’s hair.   
When everyone was gone, I got up. “Adrien.” I took a deep breath. Adrien turned around. His blazing green eyes were filled with confusion. A blush rose to my cheeks when I finally processed the fact that Adrien was staring at me.  
“Yes, Marinette?”  
“I have something to confess.” My heart pounded in my chest. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. “I-i’m Ladybug.” The room was so silent, I could hear the rapid beating of my heart. His jaw dropped. His green eyes widened, and his eyebrows rose. A smile crept onto his face.  
“‘You don’t realize how happy I to know that you are Ladybug.” He got up and hugged me.   
“I hope you know that I wasn’t disappointed by the fact that you were Chat Noir. I was just confused and neede-” My sentence was cut off as a pair of soft lips connected with mine. I felt my face burn hotter that the sun and froze. As the shock wore off, I melted into the kiss with Adrien. Everything was perfect. He pulled away and rested my forehead on mine and stared into my eyes.  
“I love you, my lady.”  
Chapter 5 -End-

Epilogue -Begin-

A Few Years Later

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! The church bells sang out their sweet melody, signaling that the celebration should begin. My now long hair, which went to my hips, was in a braided bun. My dress was a tulle and satin keyhole back beaded waist dress. It had a sweetheart bodice, and it had a red silk sash in the middle. The dress went down to my feet, covering my silver heels. The doors in front of me opened to a large church. I glided down to the altar where the love of my life was waiting. I smiled at my friend Alya, who was in tears. I let out a small giggle. I held hands with Adrien and looked into his gleaming, green eyes. My heart fluttered. I was finally going to be completely bonded with the love of my life.  
"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife,” announced the minister. Alya strolled up to the stand at the altar to speak.  
Clearing her throat, she began, “Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng-” Her voice faded out as I got lost in my thoughts. I stared dreamily at Adrien. This was the happiest day of my life. Nothing could outshine it.   
“-it is now time for the vows.” The minister’s voice dragged me out of my thoughts. The readings were already done? I heard giggles from my friends behind me. “Do you Adrien Agreste, take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"  
“I do,” Adrien promised. For us death could have come anytime since we were Chat Noir and Ladybug. Oh lord, please don’t let Hawkmoth release another akuma today. I prayed.  
“Do you Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"  
“I do,” I promised.  
"You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other’s fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife." Alya and Nino’s son walked up to the altar, bearing the rings. Adrien took the one for my and grabbed my hand.  
"I, Adrien Agreste, give you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slipped the ring onto my ring finger. My ring fit perfectly. It was a gold band, and on the inside, it said ‘As partners and wedded ones, we shall stay.’ I took Adrien’s ring from the pillow and the boy left.   
“I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, give you, Adrien Agreste, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” I slipped the ring on his finger.  
“"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Agreste.” The minister spoke, finalizing our marriage. Adrien smiled widely at me. His arm snaked around my body and pulled me towards him. We leaned in for our first kiss as a married couple. Fireworks erupted in my stomach. Nothing could ruin this day for me. Not even an akuma.   
While basking in the warmth of my happiness, screams rang through the air. I quickly pulled apart from Adrien, and in the aisle, an akuma stood there. She looked like a normal human being, unlike the rest of the akuma. Her long blonde hair pulled into a braid, and a red, broken heart was painted on her right cheek. She had a long, white dress that had a red blotch that was where her heart was. There was a rolled up paper in her hand. Probably a poster. “I am Adrien Agreste belongs to ME! I am supposed to be his wife. Not YOU!” She pointed at me angrily, blue eyes flaring. I clenched my fist. She could have at least waited until after the wedding. I looked at Adrien and nodded. Running separate ways, I heard the girl screaming at us. I got to a secluded spot, and Tikki appeared from my dress.  
“I should have gotten some security guards,” I groaned.   
“Complain later, Marinette. You know the drill.”  
“Tikki, transform me!” With a blinding, white light, I was back to being the super heroine of Paris. I ran back to the chapel to meet with Adrien.  
When I returned, people were on the floor groaning and clutching their chests. Sobs of pain danced through the air. The akuma stood in the middle of the room cackling madly.   
“It is time for you all to feel my pain!” She spotted me. “Oh, Ladybug, it is so wonderful for you to join our party. I makes my heart feel warm. Wait- my heart’s too broken to feel. My name is Cœur brisé.”  
“Hello, Cœur brisé, it is lovely to meet you, but I paw-se your party.” A familiar voice erupted from behind me. Chat Noir. He strolled up next to me swinging his tail. “Have a plan yet?” He whispered.  
“Not yet.”  
“Just do Lucky Charm, I didn’t get my kiss yet.”  
“No rushing, kitty.” As much as I would have liked to get back to my wedding, I couldn’t just do Lucky Charm. The one thing I knew for sure was that the akuma was in her poster. “You distract her, but be careful, I don’t know what her powers are.”  
“You’ve got it, my lady.” He rushed off shouting, “Yahoo! Over here!”   
The girl growled angrily, “Are you mocking me?” She pointed her poster at Chat. A ball of light gathered at the end pointed towards Chat. I raced towards her with my yoyo at the ready. I lashed my yoyo out at the poster to make her miss the shot. However, I was too late.   
The ball of pink light zoomed towards Chat. My heart raced. My legs were frozen in place. He ducked, and the ball missed by an inch and hit the sunk into the pillar behind him. My heart calmed. He was safe.   
“You okay?” He gave me a grin and a thumbs up. That changed when a rumble rang through the air.  
The white pillar behind Chat began to crumble. It toppled back and forth like a child who was just beginning to walk. One of the larger stones fell on his legs disabling him from running. I needed to get to him away from there. I knew my yoyo wouldn’t reach; he was too far away. There was only one solution. I ran towards him as fast as I could, blood rapidly pumping in my legs. I stumbled over one of the rocks as another ball of light zoomed past me. Towards Chat. He didn’t notice the ball coming towards him; he was busy trying to get his legs out from under the rock.  
“CHAT, WATCH OUT!”He whipped his head around, his attention leaving his legs. His eyes widened. My heart drummed wildly in my chest. “CATCH MY YOYO!”  
“This won't work, my lady, and you know it.” He calmed down, but I could still see the fear and chaos in his eyes.  
“Please just try,” I pleaded.  
“Goodbye, my lady. Je’ taime, Marinette.” Everything around me started to slow down. The column behind Chat slowly fell to the ground, burying him. A scream ripped my throat.  
“Chat, nooooooo!” My heart ripped into shreds. I couldn't hear the villain’s laughter, for all I could hear was the shattering and tearing of my heart as it processed that I had lost the love of my life on my wedding day. I tore off the rocks on by one. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I knew it was all wistful thinking. Tears were dancing on the edge of my eyes. The slowly rolled down my cheeks and slowly dripped onto the rocks as I was tearing them off. The pile of rocks seemed endless. I crumbled onto the stones, sobbing as I knew that he nor Adrien would be coming after this.

 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to those who actually enjoyed this story. Previously, I had thought that I had posted all the chapter, but apparently not. This is one of my first works that I published, and I have not touched it since then. I hope y'all appreciated it in all it's crappiness. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is reeeeeally short. I hope you did enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Sayonara, minna-san!
> 
> ~Doroshi Bee


End file.
